Giri or Honmei Chocolate Present?
by lunaryu
Summary: Written for P-FFC: Valentine 2012 in Infantrum. Natsu doesn't mean to give any present for anyone, especially Gray. He just happens to have the chocolates with him and Gray is hungry, that's all. But the other teen seems to think otherwise… Natsu/Gray


**Giri or Honmei Chocolate Present?**

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** Pg-15/T (for language)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Prompt:** Presents (from Chopper Character Song Album, by Ikue Ōtani)

**Pairing:** Natsu/Gray

**Word-count:**1400 words**  
><strong>

**Summary:** _Natsu doesn't mean to give any present for anyone, especially Gray. He just happens to have the chocolates with him and Gray is hungry, that's all. But the other teen seems to think otherwise…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't Own.<strong>

**Warning:**_ fluff, shounen ai, language, oOCness_

**A/N: **Written for **[P-FFC] Valentine 2012** in _Infantrum_. First story for this fandom! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Giri or Honmei Chocolate Present?<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was a very nice winter day in Magnolia. The weather was cool and refreshing, very fitting for one of the greatest events in town, especially in the Fairy Tail Guild.<p>

Everyone seemed giddy and restless in this particular day, especially the girls who had prepared their presents to be given to the one they loved today.

Yes, today was Valentine's Day, the most important day for the ones in love.

Well, actually, the girls in the guilds prepared a lot of chocolates to be given to the boys. Although, the chocolate presents were mostly _Giri*_. Only one of those chocolates was _Honmei_* to be given to their special someone.

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu Dragneel wasn't very fond of sweet things. He would probably only receive some Giris, but wouldn't eat them either way since he couldn't stand the very sweet candy.

Oh, don't get Natsu wrong. He liked chocolate just fine. It was the 'too much sugar' he couldn't really stand.

Anyway, since Natsu wouldn't eat the too sweet chocolates, he always prepared some on his own, which meant, he made his own chocolates. Of course, he would eat _the_ not so sweet chocolates (his) in front of everyone just for appearance that he actually ate the chocolates given to him. As insensitive as he could be, Natsu still knew how not to waste other people's kindness after all.

Natsu tightened the scarf around his neck after he finished wrapping the chocolates he had made and put them in the bag. He didn't usually bring any bag to the guild, but just for today, he would.

Surprisingly, Natsu met Gray, his long-lasting rival, on the way to the guild. The dark haired Ice Mage looked paler than usual and he was caressing his tummy slightly.

"Gray!" Natsu called him and he turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Natsu," Gray greeted the pink haired Dragon Slayer back. He sounded kind of weary for some reasons. Natsu raised his eyebrows, wondering.

"What's wrong, Gray? You look like crap."

"Ah… I just forgot to shop yesterday, so I hadn't eaten any breakfast. I didn't eat dinner as well last night because I was tired," the Ice Mage closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Whoa, that's rough," Natsu winced.

"That's why, I want to eat before going to the guild, but the money from last mission had been used to pay the rent," Gray sighed again, rather weakly. He probably would live on chocolates for several days before he got another payment for a job.

Natsu, being extremely nice today, since it was Valentine, thought to help his rival once in awhile. Moreover, Gray had been his friend and fighting partner for a long time anyway. He brought his bag up and rummaged through it to take his secret stash.

"Here, Gray," then, Natsu offered one of the nicely wrapped chocolates to Gray, much to Gray surprise.

Gray widened his eyes as he stared at the blue wrapping on Natsu's hand. He blinked once and twice before he took it. "What is it…?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"It's chocolate. You're hungry, right?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Eh? Yeah, but… chocolate…?" Gray looked away for a moment with conflicted look.

"What's wrong? You don't like chocolate?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, no, I meant, I'll eat it," Gray snapped and hurriedly answered before he looked at the blue wrapped box sternly. He gulped before he opened the wrapper and then opened the box to find a simple plain chocolate in star shape.

Gray blinked at that. "It's… cute," he commented, unexpectedly.

Natsu blushed slightly. "Shut up and just eat it!" he snatched the chocolate from his hand before shoved it in Gray's mouth.

"Hmph!" Gray choked and sputtered, shocked. "What the hell are you doing, Natsu! Do you want to kill me!" he shouted after struggling to swallow the minty flavor chocolate. His face turned slightly red, either from embarrassment or irritation at what Natsu had done.

"So, how is it?" Natsu asked, choosing to ignore Gray's indignant yell.

"Eh?" Gray seemed to not expect that. "Um… it's… good, I guess," he then went quiet and scratched his head, his face still pink and looked sheepish as well.

"Right?" Natsu grinned cheerily, happy that the chocolate tasted good for another person beside him.

Gray blushed deeper seeing Natsu's unexpectedly cute grin. He looked away again, looking like he was about to say something.

"What?" Natsu asked again seeing Gray's look.

"Um… this chocolate… you made it yourself?" Gray finally asked, rather unsure.

"Eh?" Natsu then looked up at Gray and said "Yeah, why?"

Gray set a rather strange expression as he stared at Natsu silently, looking slightly perplexed, but embarrassed too before he mumbled "Ooh…" awkwardly as well.

Natsu tilted his head aside, a little confused of why Gray acted weirdly. "Gray?" he looked at Gray's face more closely and Gray visibly flushed again.

"Thanks… for the present," Gray said, coughing slightly, appearing cool as if he tried to hide his blush.

Natsu blinked and went silent briefly.

…

…

Then the pinkete widened his eyes as he realized what had happened. He just gave Gray his handmade chocolate in Valentine's Day!

Natsu blushed furiously realizing the mistake he had done. Of course Gray would act strange! But… even though Natsu didn't mean anything special with his gesture, trying to explain that it was nothing would sound like an excuse.

Natsu kept silent as he contemplated how to explain without adding the awkwardness. Still… he was kind of surprised that Gray didn't react badly. If not, the Ice Mage seemed kind of happy. The pinkete looked at Gray who seemed rather giddy.

Natsu chuckled slightly, amused.

Well, it wasn't like Natsu dislike Gray. Actually, he kind of realized that he was attracted to the other teen. After all, they had known each other for a long time and known the good and bad things about each other.

"So… is it Giri or Honmei?" Gray asked again and Natsu almost tripped.

"Which do you think?" Natsu asked cryptically before he ran away with a blush on his cheeks.

Gray was stunned. "Ah, wait! Natsu!" And then he ran after the Salamander, determined to get an answer because he had to prepare a special White Day present for Natsu if it was really the later.

**End of Giri or Honmei Chocolate Present?**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*There are two types of valentine chocolate in Japan, Giri for 'thank you' present and Honmei for 'romantic' present.

**A/N: ***grins* I had lots of fun writing this one. Anyway, what do you think? Is it cute enough? Fluff enough? Please tell me! XD Giddily waiting for a feedback now~ *lol*


End file.
